thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Xebrexia
Xebrexia is a Zatokaian Bakugan. He is also Blazewind's first Zatokaian Bakugan. Information Xebrexia's abilties are sneaky and strong. His quiet movements are hard to keep up with, and his "shadow from behind" attacks are unpredictable. Personality Xebrexia is a loyal, caring Zatokaian for Blazewind, who he calls "My lady" to Blazewind as a sign of respect. Despite his loyalty, he is completely merciless to his opponents and those who he hates. He is also intelligent, but judges too quickly. He loves taking the most difficult challenges and does not fear anything but his brawler. Appearance Xebrexia's Zatokai Bakugan form appears like a shadow demon with a huge built, long horns and tail. In his normal Zatokai form, he has dark purple hair, peach skin and black eyes. His garment is heavy armor and gauntlet gloves that looks like a dragon claw. He wears a hoodie, jeans and boots to blend in with the locals usually in Earth. History Xebrexia was born in a planet called Zatokai. He was raised as a knight for the king of his planet. He was the strongest of the knights and the second-in-command to lead the knights. The king of Zatokai demanded war againt Vestroia and Earth, Xebrexia didn't want the king taking over the planets. Xebrexia chose to run away and become a traitor. After a few years of training he assassinated the king and the first in command of the Zato knights, Dregsus. Most of the planet was against him, and wanted a partner/brawler to stop the chaos. He then found Blazewind on Earth, and battled her to see if she was worthy enough. Blazewind accepted the challenge and she was accepted to join his side after the draw. Ability Cards: *'Dark Fog:' The opponent can't play ability cards. *'Dark Curse: '''At the start of a battle, every ability card played adds 200 G's to Xebrexia. *'Black Knight: Takes 700 G's from opponent and adds to Xebrexia *'Excalibur: '''Adds 200 G's to Xebrexia. Excalibur abilities can be played. This ability cannot be deactivated. *'Tri of Damned: 'If there are 3 Bakugan in this battle, 300 G's are taken off the 2 other Bakugan and adds it to Xebrexia. *'Dark Lightning: 'The opponent is frozen for 1 turn *Holy Darkness: Adds 900 G's to Xebrexia *Black Fire: If the opponent is more than 200 G's higher than Xebrexia, their G Powers are swapped. *Soul Feed: Xebrexia gets 100 G Power for every Bakugan in the game. *'Destruction By Hades: Play after the opponent has disabled ability cards. Ability cards are able again but your power descreses by 50. 'Excalibur Abilities:' *'Black Magic: '''The advantage of the Gate Card goes to Xebrexia. *Death Slash: Every time the opponent plays an ability, their Bakugan's G's go down by 150. *Demon armor: If Xebrexia is the only undefeated Bakugan, he gains 1000 G's. *Satan's Dark Magic: The opponent's G power resets to its normal G Power. *'Master of Puppets:' Xebrexia can take a Bakugan from the opponent's deck and if desired, put into battle. *'Angel Of Death:' Play after Xebrexia loses a battle. If Xebrexia lost the battle by at least 100 G's, the opponent's Bakugan is 300 G's lower than their normal power. *'Pain Killer:' If the opponent used any extensions to his Bakugan (Mechtogan, Traps, BakuNano etc.) he cannot play ability cards. *'Executor:' Xebrexia gains 800 G's and an additional 200 for every ability played by opponent. *'Shadow Gallery:' If Xebrexia's G Power is lower than the opponent, his current G's double. If he is at least 500 G's lower than opponent, it's tripled. *'Darkness of Excalibur:''' If the opponent has at least 2 Bakugan or armed with a Mechframe/Nano/Gear, Xebrexia takes away half of the G-Power of the rival combined. Gallery Xebrexia.jpg|Xebrexia as a Zatokaian Bakugan Death.jpg|Xebrexia's normal Zatokaian form. Anime_Knight.jpg|Normal Zatokaian form. XebrexiaHuman.jpg|Xebrexia's 'Earth outfit' Category:Blazewind Category:Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Zatokai